Confrontation
by Jenn11
Summary: The confrontation between Oliver and Slade. Slade makes Oliver chose between Felicity and Laurel. But Oliver has some help... Guest appearance by Sara


Oliver was in his usual street clothes as he walked into the room, and quickly took in the scene. Felicity and Laurel were a few feet away from each other. Both women were on their knees, just as Sara and Shado had been. Slade held the gun pointed roughly between them, and was far enough away they couldn't get to him before he could fire. Blood, in his mask, was not far behind them. Oliver and Slade shared a look. No words needed to be said. Oliver understood the 'game' – the choice he was being forced to make. He immediately walked to stand between Slade and Felicity.

"Interesting. I would have bet you to choose Laurel. But then… back on the Island, I'd have bet on you to choose Shado. And just like on the Island, you've made your choice without saying a word."

Silence and stillness reigned for a moment. Felicity was, for perhaps the first time in her life, stunned speechless. Oliver was protecting her over Laurel. She was further away, but he'd walked right past Laurel to stand in front of _**her**_, and protect _**her**_. And from what Slade had said, Oliver clearly knew the choice he was making when he did it. Oliver had really chosen her over Laurel…

Laurel tried to figure out what she was seeing. This wasn't the Oliver she knew. Not even from after his return. There was a subtle difference about the way he held himself. Something different in his tone of voice. And the look in his eyes… She'd only seen them for a second when he first walked in, but that had been enough. This wasn't her Ollie…

"Something is else is just like those years on the Island, Slade… I'm not alone."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sara appeared between Slade and Laurel. A gunshot took out Brother Blood, then Diggle placed himself between Felicity and Slade as yet another layer of protection for her.

"SARA!" Laurel cried.

"Later," Sara replied, keeping her eyes focused on Slade.

"They leave, and we finish this. Just you and me…" Oliver said.

"Ollie! You can't fight him… He'll kill you!" Laurel called out. She and Ollie weren't together anymore, but she certainly didn't want to see him killed.

Felicity felt a spark of emotion at the reminder of just how little Laurel knew Oliver – the real Oliver. The Oliver she knew.

"He'll try," Oliver replied, not taking his eyes off Slade.

"So, you still haven't told her," Slade noted, as he took off his suit jacket.

Sara pulled Laurel with her to one wall and Diggle moved with Felicity to the other. Even John and Felicity, who'd seen Oliver fight and train, were impressed as they watched the fight.

Diggle's first thought was how often the two must have trained together and fought together. It was as if each knew what the other was going to do, before they even did it. Sara, having seen and trained with some of the best fighters in the world during her time with The League was impressed. Both fought full out, holding nothing back. Diggle and Sara both noted several blows and strikes that would have done permanent damage, or even killed, if they'd landed.

Even knowing it was a cliché, Felicity felt like she was watching a perfectly choreographed dance.

Laurel was stunned. This definitely wasn't an Ollie she'd ever seen before. It was like she was watching… the Vigilante… The more she watched, the more sure she became.

The fighters broke apart and circled each other, catching their breath. "You've learned some new moves," Slade noted.

Diggle couldn't suppress the slight upturn of his lips, since he was the one who'd taught Oliver at least some of those new moves.

"So have you," Oliver returned.

"Actually, I haven't. Just things I never taught you," Slade replied.

Rather than answer, Oliver lashed out with a powerful side kick, and the fight was back on. Two dangerous predators fighting for dominance. It was as if a panther and leopard were fighting – powerful, graceful , and deadly.

In the end Oliver got Slade in a choke hold as they knelt on the floor. They both knew that with one move Oliver could break his neck. "Shado wouldn't want me to kill you, so I'm not going to. Not tonight. But involve the people close to me again, and next time I will," Oliver warned, his tone low and deadly. Seconds later Slade faded into unconsciousness. Oliver relaxed his hold and stood to face his friends, his eyes going first to Felicity.

Without even thinking, Felicity ran forward and hugged Oliver. He wrapped his arms around her, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She buried her face in his shoulder.

Laurel turned away from the couple to face her sister. "Sara?"

"Hi, Laurel. I know I owe you an explanation, but I think we need to get out of here first. This isn't the place to talk."

Laurel's only answer was to hug Sara, who happily returned the hug.

Diggle dropped the untraceable gun by Blood's body and then took off his gloves, shoving them in his pocket. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

None of them missed the way Oliver kept a protective/possessive arm around Felicity's waist as they left. A minute later they were outside the building.

Before Sara and Laurel left to find their father and have some family bonding time, Oliver met Sara's eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"She's my sister," Sara replied. "You saving me last time you had to make the choice is why you were in this position again tonight. I never said this, but… Thank you. And I'm sorry about Shado."

He gave a small nod, and shifted even closer to Felicity.

"We are going to talk about you being the Vigilante, Oliver," Laurel said before leaving with her sister.

"I'm heading home to Layla," Digg said.

"Thanks, Digg," Oliver said. With a smile at his friends, Diggle left.

Now they were alone Felicity shifted so she could look up at Oliver. "You chose me…"

"There was no choice to make," Oliver replied, purposely echoing what he'd said after he'd killed the Count to protect her.

"Let's get you back to the Foundry and I'll patch you up," she said. "You've got to be hurt. I mean, how many times he hit you, and you hit him. I've never seen a fight like that. If it was on Pay-Per-View you could make a fortune… Not that you don't already have a fortune…" She paused and took a breath, to make herself stop rambling. "Let's get back to the Foundry." She really wasn't ready to let him out of her sight just yet.

"There's one thing I need to do first. Something I should have done a long time ago," he said, then leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
